Treasure Planet 2: The Lost Planet
by John Silver fan
Summary: Summary inside.
1. Summary

She has a dream, but everyone thinks she's crazy. He has a goal, but all odds are against him. Two different people leading two different lives, living in two different worlds, but in a twist of fate, these two worlds will collide. With a crew of new friends and old friends, the unlikely pair sets off on a wild adventure, discovering many wonders and secrets along the way, including things about themselves. Together they all discover that the greatest adventure can be found easily as long as you share it with those you care for. So set sail on this adventure packed with excitement, suspense, action, friendship, danger, faith, comedy, trust, and romance.

**Treasure Planet 2: The Lost Planet**


	2. Meeting

A young woman, in her mid-thirties, ran through the streets, clutching an object in her hand. She could hear the thugs not far behind her. It was hard to run on the wet streets as the rain poured down.

She turned left only to find that she had run right into a dead end.

Thugs began to close in on her.

There was blinding flash of lighting, a deafening crash of thunder, then all went black.

When she woke up she was laying on a large bed. She moaned softly and sat up.

"You're finally awake, I see."

She jumped at the voice and turned to see an Ursid, cyborg sitting at the desk a little ways away.

"Where am I?"

He rose and came closer.

"You're aboard me ship, the Argentum. I'm John Silver. I found you laying in an alley."

"I'm Cassim, but my friends call me Cas."

Silver picked a round object wrapped in a cloth.

"You were holding this when I found you."

"It's a map, but I don't know how to open it."

She got up and unwrapped the map.

"That looks like the one to Treasure Planet. I think I might know how to open it."

Cas handed him the map, and he did what Jim did to open the map to Treasure Planet.

The map opened and showed them what had been said to be a myth.

"It's the Lost Planet." Cas said.

It was agreed that they'd hire and crew and look for the Lost Planet, but neither imagined what this adventure would bring them.


	3. The Crew

They hired a crew, and Silver got a big surprise.

Among the crew memebers were Jim Hawkins, Dcotor Delbert Doppler, and Captain Amelia Doppler!

"Jimbo? Doc? Cap'n?"

Jim smiled and hugged Silver. Silver hugged him back.

"You're part o' the crew we hired?"

"That's right, Mr. Silver." Captain Amelia answered.

Silver gave an uneasy chuckle.

"Well this is... awkward."

Amelia gave a slight nod of her head in agreement.

"I couldn't agree more, Mr. Silver. I'll have you know, I'll not stand to be treated as a common crew memeber, am I clear?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Silver answered right away, still uneasy about the woman whom he had been avoiding the past four years being apart of this voyage.

The other crews members who had not arrived with the first group boarded and stopped, sensing the uneasy tension on deck.

The youngest crew member, a young girl, finally broke the silence.

"Captain Silver?"

Silver, Cas, Jim, Amelia, and Delbert all turned to face the group.

Silver, grateful for the girl's interruption, stepped forward.

"That's me. Take your things to the crew's quarters, and Cassim will give you your first assignments to prepare for the launch."

"Aye, Captain!" they said in unison, and went below to the crew's quarters.

Silver, before going to his stateroom to escape a lecture from Amelia that was sure to come, noticed the girl who had called him was trailing slightly behind the others. He made a mental note to keep an eye on her to make sure no harm came to her from the crew, several of whom he knew had a past somewhat like his own.


	4. Lilly Turner

"You wanted to see me, Captain?"

Silver looked up from the map on his desk to see the young girl standing in the doorway of his stateroom.

"Yes. Come in."

She came in, closing the door behind her.

They had been sailing for several days, and Silver had been greatly impressed by her effort in her chores.

He came around his desk and came closer to her.

As he did, she pulled her hat down a little more, which nearly hid all of her face.

"You have the skills of an experienced spacer. I must say, I'm very impressed."

"Thank you, sir."

Silver nearly shook his head, for she was the only one aboard the ship who called him 'sir' when everyone else called him by name.

"I've been told your name is Lilly."

"Yes, sir. Lilly Turner."

Silver paused, his mind franitcally seeking to remember where he had heard that last name before. Then it hit him.

"Do you know a man by the name of Will Turner?"

"Yes, sir. He's my father."

A smile played about Silver's lips as he recalled his meeting with Will and now, ironicly, found himself facing the man's daughter.

"Jack Sparrow's better half, as he liked to say." Silver said with a chuckle.

He could see, even though most of her face was hidden by her hat, that she was surprised.

"How do you know that?"

Silver smiled.

"He told me that himself when I met him years ago, long before you were born."

"So then you know Uncle Jack?"

"Jack Sparrow? Sadly,... yes."

Silver frowned at the thought of the other well-known pirate captain, whom he had despised for several years his cocky attitude and being a poor excuse of a pirate.

"That man has no business even settin' foot aboard a ship."

"I grew up around him,... I know."

Silver chuckled.

"Ya know, ya look a lot like yer mom with that hat on."

"That's because it _is_ my mom's hat." she said, pulling it down a little further.

Silver noticed this.

"Though, I don't think she wore it so low. Why do you cover your face with it?"

"I should get back to my chores."

Without another word, she left, leaving Silver rather confused.

He shook his head.

"Teenagers."

"Teenagers what?"

Silver all but jumped in the air. He whirled around to see Cas in the doorway.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?! Geez! You just about gave me a heart attack!"

She giggled.

"Sorry. So, how did the talk with Lilly go?"

Silver decided to talk to Lilly later about whether or not he should reveal anything he discovered about her to anyone before he actually did.

"She didn't say much."

"Have you noticed you can hardly see any of her face?"

Silver gave her a look, though a smile played about his lips.

"I think everyone on the ship has noticed that."


	5. Chapter 5

It had been several weeks since they set sail, and Lilly was getting up for a drink of water. As she came up out of the crew's quarters, she saw Cas leaning against the railing.

"Hey, Cas."

Cas turned and smiled.

"Hey, Lilly."

Lilly went over to her.

"So what's up?"

Cas hesitated and quickly glanced to make sure they were the only ones on deck.

"When Silver and I were washing dishes today, we reached for a plate and..."

She stopped, now blushing lightly.

"And what?" Lilly asked, a small smile on her face.

"Our hands touched, not his cyborg hand, and my heart started pounding. When we looked at each other, and our eys met everthing seemed to just fade away."

"Wow." Lilly said as she grinned.

Not long after Cas had gone to bed, Silver came out of his stateroom for his shift on nightwatch. It didn't take the cyborg long to spot Lilly on the rigging.

"Lilly? What are you doing up?"

"I got up for a drink and decided to stay up for a little while."

Silver chuckled as he leaned against railing next to the rigging she was on.

"When I first started sailin' I used to do that."

"Really?"

Silver nodded, putting his pipe in his mouth.

Lilly studied the cyborg's face for a moment.

He was calm, thoughtful, and content.

"What are you thinking about, Silver?"

"A feeling I haven't felt in years is comin' back."

Lilly had often been on deck when Silver was on nightwatch, so they had often had a conversation before Lilly finally went to bed, so something like this wasn't new to either of them.

"What feeling?"

There was a brief pause before Silver answered.

"Love."

Lilly now gave him her full attention, a little ashamed to admit that she was rather surprised to learn that Silver had once been in love.

He told her of his first love, a young woman he had met fifteen years before, but she had been killed by one of his enemies.

"So who has you feeling love again?" Lilly asked, though she had a pretty good idea she knew who it was.

"Cas."


	6. Chapter 6

Lilly found herself torn between her two best friends aboard the ship, Silver and Cas. They had both told her their feelings for the other person, and she had promised both she wouldn't tell anyone.

Yet, the whole crew managed to figure out Silver and Cas's secret, and all joined together, inculding Lilly, and agreed to try to get them together but keep the two from figuring out if was them.

It went on for nearly two months, and Silver and Cas figured out what the crew was doing.

One night, when Silver wasn't on nightwatch and Cas was asleep in her hammock, the rest of the crew met in the galley.

"We need to try one more time, but it can't be secretive anymore. They've already found out what we were tryin' to do. It has to be something that can't fail." said Patrick, a human like Jim, Cas, and Lilly.

"Agreed. It must be fool-proof." Amelia said.

Everyone thought for several mintues.

"I've got it!" said Jim with a snap of his fingers.

Everyone gathered around as Jim told them his plan.

The next day, after breakfast, Lilly and Amelia took Cas ashore on the planet they were docked at to restock on supplies and get a break from sailing, and went through store after store, looking at dresses, while Jim and Delbert took Silver into his stateroom and looked at all his outfits until they found the right one.

The women bought a few, but none seemed right for Jim's plan. Then, they finally found the one they were looking for.

That evening around sunet, the crew put the plan into action.

Both dressed in the outfit picked out, Silver and Cas were taken on deck, but were facing the opposite direction.

Once everything was ready, Jim and Delbert moved away from Silver, and Amelia and Lilly moved away from Cas.

Silver finally looked over his shoulder at Cas.

Then Cas turned around.

Silver's breath caught in his throat for a moment.

Cas stood there, in the light of the setting sun wearing a sleevless, sparkling, floor-length, sky blue dress, there was slit up to her mid thigh on the left side, she had matching shoes on, golden, tear-drop earings on, a bit of light blush, some eye shadow, and rose red lipstick.

_She looks increbdible!_

Silver turned so his whole body was facing her, still in a bit of shock.

Cas also went into a bit of a shock.

Silver was wearing his usual hat, bandanna and earing in his left ear from his everyday clothes. His outfit, however, was very different.

He was wearing a dark blue coat with gold trim, blue pants, a light blue vest, and an even lighter blue shirt underneath.

They walked towards each other, and once they reached each other, some of the crew members began playing music for the waltz.

Silver, after a moment of hesitation, made his move. He tipped his hat and performed a graceful, gentlemanly bow and held out his good hand.

"Milady, would you give me the honor of having this dance."

Cas's heart fluttered.

"Yes." she said, taking his hand.


	7. The Lost Planet

All Silver and Cas were aware of as they danced was the music and, more importantly, each other. Everything else seemed to have faded away.

"I must say, Mr. Hawkins, this plan of yours worked out quite nicely." Amelia said to Jim.

Jim smiled.

"Thanks."

An abrupt stop of the ship sent everyone tumbling over.

"What the devil what that?!" Silver said, after recovering from his own rather rough landing.

Lilly and Jim pulled themselves up using the railing.

"I don't see anything." Jim said.

"Me neither."

Everyone got up and looked around.

"There's somethin' in front o' us." Silver said, "It's hidden by an ivisible force field."

Silver thought for a moment then got the map and opened it.

The force field disappeared to reveal what this voyage had been made for.

"The Lost Planet." everyone said in awe.

The _Argentum _started forward, and Silver and Cas changed back into their everyday clothes.

To their great surprise, they found a thriving clivilzation, a race long thought to be extinct!

They were welcomed into the city and treated well. They were even taken to the king and queen.

"You shall be our guests. You are welcome here whenever you wish to come and may stay as long as you like." the king said.

The city and land were beautiful, and the people were content and peaceful.

"It's almost like a dream." Cas said as she and Silver walked about the city.

"Aye. In all me years I've never come acorss so peaceful or beautiful and place."

There was a brief pause.

"I never thought we'd fine a thriving civilization here."

Silver nodded in agreement.

"None of us did."

"Silver, we can't let anyone know what we found. This place needs to stay the way that it is. If everyone knows about it, this peace and beauty will come to an end."

Silver, his face serious, nodded.

The couple wandered from the others to explore for a while before they had dinner with the king and queen.


	8. Chapter 8

After dinner, Silver and Cas were going to the rooms they were given. Cas's room was before Silver, and that was where they parted for the night.

They stopped outside the room.

"G'night, Cas."

"Goodnight, Silver."

Before either realized what was happening, they were leaning in closer, their eyes slowly closing. By the time they realized what was happening, their lips met.

It was the perfect ending for a perfect day.

After a few day they left the Lost Planet, each vowing to never reveal what they found.

About a year later Silver and Jim were talking.

"Jimbo, I don't think I've ever been so nervous and excited at the time."

Jim smiled.

"I'm sure."

They were disracted by the sound of doors opening.

Silver's eyes met the most beautiful sight he had ever seen, a sight that sent him into shock, that set his heart ablze with love.

Cas walked towards them in her white wedding dress making a sharp contrast to her dark brown hair.

"Wow." Silver said, dazzled by his bride-to-be.

Jim smiled at just how dazzled his mentor was by Cas.

Silver hardly heard the priest began the ceremony. Hundred of thoughts and worries rushed through his mind.

Would he be able to live up to what would be expected of him as a husband? What if, only by God's grace and Him giving them a miracle, they had a family? Would he be able live up to the expectations of a father?

He heard the question Cas had already answered and he was now to answer and said the two words that he had waited to say for so long.

"I do."

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Silver and Cas kissed, and everyone cheered happily.

Hats flew in the air, even Lilly's hat, for she had always worn down simply because she had feared someone would mistake her for her mother, though her mother had curly hair and she had straight hair. Yet, at the moment she could've cared less.

Silver and Cas were finally married, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
